Let Me Go
by Crimson Zephyr
Summary: "Amu…" he whispered. "Let me go." Amuto one-shot/songfic.


_UPDATE 8/4/2010_: I noticed some mistakes in this fic and corrected them ^^

...

hey hey! I was listening to this song one day and I thought, "hmm...this would be a good song for an Amuto fanfic." so, here it is! it takes place after Ikuto saved Amu from the missile ^^

Song: Let Me Go

Artist: 3 Doors Down

Pairing: Ikuto x Amu from "Shugo Chara!"

_DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN THE ANIME CHARACTERS OR THE SONG USED IN THIS FIC! _

_

* * *

_

**One more kiss could be the best thing  
But one more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And you're not something I deserve**

Ikuto jumped away once Amu was safe in Tadase's arms. He couldn't help but smirk, remembering how the pink-haired girl clung to him as they fell. How Amu whimpered in fear as she grasped on to his shirt. How her eyes reflected fear and sadness. And how the only thing she could say during their descent was his name. Even though he would never say it out loud, Ikuto cared for the pink-haired girl.

But deep down, Ikuto knew that being with him would cause the girl so much pain. The people he worked for were ruthless and the teen feared that they would hurt Amu.

**In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make-believe  
And this seems real to me**

Once the teen arrived at the park, Ikuto dropped his Chara Transformation. Yoru popped out, looking very dizzy and worn out.

"Destroying that missile was exhausting, nya…" the little Chara mumbled as he floated and perched himself on his master's shoulder.

Ikuto chuckled and picked up the tired cat-boy. He carefully placed Yoru in his pocket as he walked over to where he left his violin. Just when his hand reached the handle, a soft voice called out to him.

"Ikuto!"

**You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Let me go**

The blue-haired teen turned around and found Amulet Heart flying toward him. She landed a few feet behind Ikuto.

"Amu? What are you doing here?" he asked, trying to hide his shock.

Amu dropped the transformation, panting heavily. Her three Charas floated nearby, ready to help if there was danger.

_She followed me all the way here._

**I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you  
How can this love be a good thing  
When I know what I'm going through**

Ikuto stepped closer to the girl, forgetting all about his violin. "What are you doing here, Amu?"

Amu looked up, locking gazes with the teen before her. "I…wanted to…thank you. For saving me."

**In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make-believe  
And this seems real to me**

"Heh, thanking the enemy? I don't think heroines are supposed to do that," her smirked. "Especially the unattractive and bossy ones."

The pink-haired girl flushed in anger and sharply turned away. "Fine! If you're going to tease me, then I take back my 'thank you'!" Amu huffed as she crossed her arms.

Ikuto mentally chuckled at Amu's behavior. "Are you sure that you're a heroine? Because to me, you're nothing but a little kid."

Amu whipped her body around, her angered face turning redder with each passing second. He had to admit, she looked cute when angry.

The teen shook his head. _No. I have to do this, for the both of us_.

**You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Just let me go  
Let me go**

"Why don't you go back to the Kiddy King and his loyal subjects? Go finish that little tea party you were having." His voice deepened. "I don't have time for your petty, childish games."

The angered look on her face melted away as a confused, yet pained, expression replaced it. "Ikuto…why are you acting like this?" The tone in his voice made her remember that night when he crushed that X-egg in his hand without mercy.

"I'm the bad guy, Amu, that's why," Ikuto bluntly said. He turned away from the girl, not wanting to see her hurt face. "Bad guys hurt the good guys. It's simple logic."

"B-But…" Amu said as she stepped forward.

Ikuto swiftly grabbed his violin case and started walking away. "Amu…" he whispered. "Let me go."

**And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside I know  
I know...  
When all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows  
Who knows**

Amu dropped to her knees, her body shaking. Tears clung to her golden eyes while she watched the blue-haired teen leave her alone.

"Ikuto…why?"

Ran, Miki, and Suu floated over to their friend, hugging and uttering comforting words. Minutes passed until the tears finally fell, sliding down Amu's cheeks. She didn't bawl out crying, but sort of whimpered a bit.

**You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Just let me go**

Once he was out of sight, the teen ducked behind a tree, remaining close by. Ikuto clenched as his hands. He felt disgusted and horrible. Ikuto closed his eyes as he listened to the girl's sobs.

_Amu, if you really care about me, you'll leave. Trust me, I'll only end up hurting you._

But she didn't leave. Amu continued crying silently until her Charas panicked and floated off to get help. Ikuto stayed hidden amongst the trees until the rest of the Guardians came, fretting over their upset friend.

Ikuto started walking again once Amu left. Yoru stirred and rolled over in his coat pocket, still fast asleep. The teen gazed up at the moon, its light washing over him.

_Amu…_

A lone tear rolled down Ikuto's cheek.

**And you love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
And you love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know me…**


End file.
